El último Milagro de Sherlock Holmes
by sherlocked221BBB
Summary: Sherlock regresa a Londres luego de dos años de su muerte para reencontrarse con su fiel compañero John Watson a quien el supuesto fallecimiento del detective le ha afectado profundamente. Sherlock deberá ayudarlo a retomar el curso de su vida y en el proceso ambos descubrirán sentimientos jamás habían tenido el valor de confesarse.
1. Reviviendo a Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock Holmes estaba recostado en una camilla siendo cuidadosamente afeitado por uno de los numerosos empleados de su hermano. Mycroft lo observaba desde su escritorio atento…aunque jamás lo dijera en voz alta le alegraba tenerlo de vuelta, ahora podía volver a vigilar de cerca cada uno de sus movimientos y protegerlo…incluso de sus propias acciones.

-has estado ocupado ¿No es así? Como una abeja trabajadora -comentó el mayor de los Holmes fingiendo leer el periódico.

\- Me tomó 2 años desmantelar la red de Moriarty

\- ¿Seguro que lo hiciste?

\- El flanco serbio era la última pieza…

\- Vaya plan…como sea, estas a salvo ahora…pero un pequeño gracias no me molestaría- insinuó el gobierno británico en persona.

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Por entrometido, te saqué de ahí, por si no lo notaste el trabajo de campo no es mi área natural-dijo Mycroft ofendido

\- ¡Te sentaste a ver como esos matones me golpeaban a muerte!, y te equivocas… fui yo quien te sacó de ahí, ¿por qué no interviniste antes? - interrogó exasperado

-No podía arriesgarme a que me descubrieran- se defendió Mycroft

Disfrutabas- acusó Sherlock

-Tonterías-

-Definitivamente…lo hacías- señalo el detective escupiendo las palabras

\- ¿Tienes ideas como fue Sherlock?, estar encubierto, abrirme camino entre sus filas…el ruido, las… ¡PERSONAS! - le reprochó el mayor con desprecio.

Sherlock sonrió, a final de cuentas su hermano si había arriesgado el cuello por salvarlo a él, intentó incorporarse lentamente, le dolía el cuerpo, las heridas necesitaban tiempo para sanar aún, le habían roto unos cuantos ligamentos y tenía moretones y cortes por toda la espalda. Le trajeron un costoso traje y comenzó a vestirse, había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder utilizar su ropa, extrañaba verse como él, esas prendas formaban parte de su personalidad…pero aún faltaba algo esencial…

-Sherlock escucha, necesito tu atención total en esto-

-que dices de la camisa- preguntó dudoso el detective mirándose al espejo

-¡Sherlock! – gritó el pelirrojo exasperado.

-encontraré tu célula terrorista subterránea Mycroft…solo regrésame a Londres, debo reconocer el lugar, respirar su aire, sentir cada palpitación de su corazón…-entonces formuló la pregunta que había querido hacer durante todo el trayecto a Inglaterra. - ¿Has visto a John Watson?

\- ¿John?, ¡ah sí!, nos reunimos los viernes a comer juntos -sonrió Mycroft con cinismo, recibiendo una antipática mirada de Sherlock en respuesta. Entonces el mayor le entregó una carpeta con múltiples fotografías de John a lo largo de esos años y algunos expedientes, principalmente los informes de su psiquiatra actual. -lo he mantenido cuidadosamente vigilado, pero no hemos tenido contacto directo con él para prepararlo…debo advertirte que el doctor Watson no se encuentra bien Sherlock, después de que te fuiste no volvió a ser el mismo, probablemente no seas bienvenido-

\- Luce viejo…nos desharemos de ese bigote- dijo Sherlock revisando las fotografías más recientes- espera ¿a qué te refieres?, podría salir de un pastel en la calle Baker, el estará encantado de verme…

¿Calle Baker? Ya no vive ahí… John está inestable Sherlock, los informes de su psiquiatra son cada vez más alarmantes, ha intentado suicidarse 3 veces en estos dos años, está medicado y casi todos los días va a visitar tu tumba, aunque esté lloviendo o nevando… ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando note que todo fue una farsa? ¿Qué Sherlock Holmes lo engañó por 2 largos años? … que ha estado visitando una tumba vacía... – preguntó Mycroft con tono incisivo y una sonrisa perversa se asomó entre sus labios. Sherlock le arrojó una mirada alarmada, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, siempre había asumido que cuando fuera el momento de volver a Londres John lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, feliz de volver a trabajar juntos.

\- ¿Dónde estará esta noche?

-Por qué lo sabría -replicó el pelirrojo con desinterés

-Siempre sabes…

-Últimamente va a beber solo a un bar ubicado en la calle Marie Lebanon los viernes por la noche. Como verás se ha aislado del mundo, dejó de ver a sus amigos y conocidos, creo que incluso ha adquirido tus hábitos, no come, no duerme, habla solo, se droga…con sustancias legales hasta ahora pero después quien sabe… y se queda por horas de pie mirando a la nada desde la ventana de su nuevo apartamento, perdido en sus propios tormentos…su estado es lamentable y todo gracias a ti querido hermano, debería felicitarte-

Sherlock intentó ignorar todas esas acusaciones, un desconocido sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a inundarlo lentamente - ¿dónde está?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-No juegues- Mycroft sonrió y dio la señal para que trajeran el inmenso abrigo, Sherlock lanzó un pequeño suspiro al verlo, se sentía tan apegado a sus abrigos…eran su marca personal- creo que voy solo a dejarme caer, adiós "Blad" - y se retiró caminando elegantemente a grandes zancadas de vuelta a Londres, ansiaba desesperadamente volver a ver esa ciudad con sus propios ojos y embriagarse de sus colores, sonidos y aromas…era su territorio natural. Una vez que pudo contemplarla miró su reloj y se dirigió rumbo al Bar del que le había hablado Mycroft…pensando en la mejor manera de sorprender a John


	2. Los fantasmas de John Watson

" **Los fantasmas de John Watson"**

John estaba recostado en su cama mirando un punto En el techo de su antiguo departamento, volteó para ver el reloj por enécima vez…las 4 AM, se había convertido en un hábito tener insomnio por las noches, había intentado medicarse para lograr descansar de corrido, pero nada había funcionado, solo podía mirar a la oscuridad, pensando en Sherlock, su mejor amigo, el mejor hombre…la persona que más le había importado en su vida, quizás con la vaga esperanza de verlo aparecer entre las sombras de su habitación diciendo "Hola John…el juego…ya empezó".

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Sherlock se decidió a saltar desde la azotea del edificio, esa escena pasaba una y otra vez por su mente como una cinta de video, las palabras de Sherlock resonando en su cabeza "esta es mi nota John". Había querido decirle tantas cosas, se había negado a creer su muerte por mucho tiempo… frente a su tumba conmovido le había pedido un último milagro al ingenioso detective…no estar muerto. Sin embargo, con el paso de los meses se fue convenciendo a sí mismo, Sherlock jamás regresaría.

\- ¡Oh maldición…exclamó molesto al no poder conciliar el sueño! Se levantó, tomo su laptop y comenzó a releer su blog, al menos sus propias palabras describiendo con admiración las numerosas hazañas de Holmes lo reconfortaban por algunos minutos, "fue la mejor de las épocas…junto a ti Sherlock" pensó para sus adentros.

Aún asistía una vez por semana a sus sesiones con la psiquiatra, desde que su amigo había muerto, John cayó en una profunda depresión, tenía pensamientos suicidas constantes, ya no le encontraba el sentido a la vida, cada vez se volvía más difícil avanzar…todo había cambiado, la adrenalina la excitación que sentía al caminar por Londres junto a Sherlock Holmes acompañándolo a resolver los casos y atrapando criminales…Mycroft tenía razón, caminar con Sherlock era como estar frente al campo de batalla…una experiencia única.

Lo extrañaba, sin duda habría dado lo que fuera por volverlo a verlo tan solo unos instantes, poder decirle todo lo que se había guardado esos años juntos, decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo afortunado que se sentía por haberlo conocido, manifestarle que lo había salvado, el estaba tan solo al volver de la guerra y Sherlock le había devuelto el sentido a la vida, con el jamás se cansaba, a pesar de los defectos del rizado, era un buen hombre, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo….y a pesar del tiempo John aún escuchaba las frases de Sherlock en el fondo de su cabeza.

Finalmente eran las 7 AM, "por fin una hora razonable", vistió distraídamente y salió a la calle, en ocasiones podía ver nítidamente una figura oscura de espaldas con un gran abrigo caminando entre la gente cruzando alguna esquina, siempre estaba tentado a seguirla y algunas veces no había podido resistirse, terminaba en algún callejón solitario o en alguna escena del crimen de uno de sus antiguos casos… "debo verme ridículo…es así como me hacías lucir frente a los demás"…su mente le jugaba malas pasadas constantemente.

John Watson se había cerrado en sí mismo, había perdido el contacto con la mayor parte de las personas que antes rodeaban a Sherlock. A Mycroft lo vio por última vez en el funeral del detective y a Lestrade había dejado de contestarle las llamadas, finalmente a la señora Hudson la iba a visitar con regularidad pero de pronto ir al 221 B de Baker Street comenzó a hacerse más y más difícil…hasta que dejó de visitarlo, estar en ese apartamento le hacía mal, escuchaba la voz de Sherlock como un eco entre las paredes… "cómo me fastidias Sherlock…aún después de…muerto". Se había cansado de llorar, ya no le quedaban lagrimas que derramar por el fatal deceso del detective consultor, había sido todo tan injusto, Moriarty realmente los había quemado a ambos…pero había terminado quemando el corazón de John, Sherlock solo había desaparecido del mundo de los vivos.

El único lugar que no había dejado de visitar era la tumba de Sherlock, casi todos los días asistía a dejarle flores y charlar, o más bien a relatarle su vida y sus sentimientos, por fin se atrevía a hablar de sentimientos… aunque el detective no lo escuchara era terapéutico para el doctor poder hablar en el lugar en el que los restos de Sherlock descansarían por la eternidad, frente a esa pulida placa negra podía desahogarse del hastío del mundo, de lo deprimente de su situación actual….mientras aguardaba por su propia muerte


	3. Reencuentros Inesperados

**Rencuentros inesperados.**

John abrió las puertas del bar y tomando asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre junto a la barra, necesitaba algo fuerte que nublara sus deprimentes pensamientos por unas horas, deseaba olvidarse de su pasado por una noche…

-un whisky doble por favor, con mucho hielo -

-enseguida señor -dijo el barman – aquí tiene.

\- gracias- dijo John con desgana vaciando instantáneamente el contenido del vaso- otro por favor

\- ¿por qué esa cara larga amigo? reconozco esa expresión siempre que la veo, muchos hombres vienen aquí sufriendo de penas de amor -bromeó el empleado pasándole otra copa –

-John sonrió con desgano ante el comentario -algo así…pero es más complicado que eso - dijo mirando su vaso

\- ¿ah sí? Siempre me ha interesado lo complicado

\- también a mi…al parecer busco a las personas complicadas…-admitió John concentrado en mirar a la gente que pasaba a través de la ventana.

-entonces si le gusta por qué se ve tan afligido.

-no es por la persona…es porque se ha ido…y ya no volverá nunca - dijo John volviendo a beber el licor de un solo trago, sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta al bajar hacia su estómago.

-sabe amigo, cuando lo vi entrar y sentarse aquí quise inmediatamente hacerle una pregunta…

\- ¿ah sí? Bueno…que quiere saber dijo John bebiendo la tercera copa, comenzaba a molestarle la intromisión del hombre en sus asuntos, si venía solo a beber era porque no deseaba hablar con nadie.

-¿Afganistán o Irak? -en ese preciso instante John se atragantó comenzando a toser frenéticamente, elevó la mirada hacia el barman, y ahí estaba el, limpiando las copas sucias del local, con expresión despreocupada, Watson se le quedó contemplándolo en shock con la boca abierta de la impresión, se preguntó si sería alguna ilusión producto del alcohol ingerido, pero no había bebido mucho, conocía sus límites y las alucinaciones que había tenido jamás habían sido tan reales como la figura que tenía parada enfrente.

-Sherlock- susurró cuando recuperó la capacidad de habla -de verdad…de verdad eres tu

-hola John dijo el con una sincera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios -como siempre ves, pero no observas-bromeó el detective.

John no pudo aguantar más, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que no le habría extrañado que se le rompieran en pedazos, dio un fuerte golpe con ambos puños sobre la barra… - ¡por qué! -exclamó angustiado – ¡Sherlock por qué!

\- Déjame explicarte, lamento haberte asustado así, pudo darte un ataque o algo…pero en mi defensa…fue muy divertido- dijo el detective con una carcajada

-Divertido- repitió incrédulo - …dos años Sherlock… ¡dos malditos años! -las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por su rostro.

De pronto el jefe del local le dijo a Sherlock que tenía varias ordenes acumuladas y los clientes comenzaban a impacientarse, a modo de respuesta Sherlock se desprendió del delantal y le dijo sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza – no trabajo aquí

John solo sabía una cosa, necesitaba aire fresco, había comenzado a ahogarse en ese local, se sentía mareado, le faltaba el oxígeno, llegó hasta la intemperie y se arrodilló el mundo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, alguien se había detenido tras él -John es solo un ataque de ansiedad, solo respira…tranquilízate, estarás mejor en unos minutos -esa voz…esa voz que tantas veces había reproducido su mente a la percepción para tranquilizarlo en los momentos críticos donde pensaba en la mejor forma de suicidarse. Y ahora Sherlock estaba frente a él, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie…necesitaba tocarlo, comprobar que no era una ilusión, estiró su mano hasta con la yema de sus dedos rozar sus prominentes pómulos, Sherlock lo observó contrariado, incómodo quizás… John se tranquilizó, era él y era real… finalmente pudo tranquilizarse y hacer un gesto parecido a una sonrisa

-eh ¿John?, vas a seguir manoseando mi cara por mucho tiempo -dijo Sherlock moviendo el rostro hacia atrás. De pronto John recuperó las fuerzas, pudo sostenerse nuevamente por si mismo, el ataque de ansiedad había pasado ahora lo embargaba una ira incontenible …miró nuevamente a Sherlock y se abalanzó sobre él propinando fuertes golpes al aire – maldito seas Sherlock, una palabra…tan solo necesitaba una palabra repetía golpeándolo en el pavimento, Sherlock logró apartarlo no sin antes recibir uno que otro golpe… -ya cálmate John, tranquilo todo tiene una explicación -dijo poniéndose nuevamente de pie y sacudiéndose la suciedad, retomando su postura de presumido.

-Más te vale Sherlock, porque no tienes idea por todo lo que pasé por tu culpa- dijo John intentando calmarse, quería abalanzarse nuevamente contra el para descargar toda la rabia que aún quedaba en él, pero debía calmarse…no podía seguir comportándose así

¿Quieres entrar al bar o quizás ir a Baker Street?

¡No, no quiero ir a ninguna parte!, quiero que me expliques todo aquí y ahora Sherlock

John podrías dejar de ser tan dramático – se quejó Holmes

¿Que no sea dramático?, lo dice el hombre que fingió su muerte por dos años saltando de la azotea de un edificio y ahora regresa triunfal a Londres… -Sherlock comenzó a impacientarse, varias personas se habían volteado a mirarlos discutir, estaban montando una escena en plena calle.

-cállate John no quiero que todos se enteren

-ah ósea que aún es un secreto

-Si, aun es secreto, ¿prometes no decir nada? – Sherlock solo pudo sentir un fuerte dolor en el rostro, John le había propinado un golpe en la nariz.

\- ¡Podrías dejar de golpearme! Y hablar como personas civilizadas John, no creí que la soledad te volvería tan salvaje

-Cállate Sherlock…te aseguro que motivos no me faltan para darte tu merecido por traidor y mentiroso…-

\- Ya estas quejándote de nuevo -dijo Sherlock con actitud dramática.

-Esperabas que no reaccionara, que te aceptara de vuelta así sin más…eres increíble-

-Ohh tu sí que reaccionas -dijo el detective enarcando las cejas – pienso que estás exagerando John… ¿podemos caminar? Te tranquilizarás un poco más, has acumulado mucha adrenalina… y sin decir más comenzó a avanzar por la calle, John resopló molesto apretó los puños con mucho coraje…y finalmente se decidió a seguir al detective…

\- ¿Por qué Sherlock? … ¿por qué me hiciste esto?

\- ¡Como que por qué! Moriarty debí ser detenido …ahora había 13 posibilidades…

\- ¿Que no entiendes?, no me importa como lo fingiste, ¡te estoy preguntando por qué!

\- Ah bueno…eso es lo más difícil de explicar, en realidad fue el plan de Mycroft…

¿fue el plan de tu hermano? -dijo John riendo con incredulidad

\- ¿Me vas a dejar continuar o no? … yo en muchas ocasiones quise contactarte, pero…temía que fueras indiscreto-

\- Quieres decir que a pesar de todo ese tiempo viviendo juntos, conviviendo y resolviendo casos no confiabas en mi…

\- Bueno, es que a veces, como ahora…explotas, eres muy expresivo y…hablas mas de lo que deberías, además sabía que te opondrías al plan, ibas a querer venir conmigo…y esto tenía que hacerlo solo

\- Yo no soy tu mascota Sherlock Holmes

\- Yo…sé que no lo eres John solo buscaba Protegerte…mantenerte con vida, si para esto tenía que alejarme dos años y desmantelar toda esa red era un sacrificio que valía la pena, sabía que podía sobrevivir si era cuidadoso con mis jugadas, estuve dispuesto a correr el riesgo, John escúchame… Moriarty sabía que tú eras…importante para mí, eras el primero a quie iba a querer eliminar si no fingía mi muerte…era la única forma-

John se mantenía mudo…finalmente dijo… lo siento Sherlock, no puedo…no puedo con esto, son demasiadas cosas, yo toqué fondo pensando que estabas muerto, no tenía ganas de comer, no podía dormir, tenía alucinaciones, te veía caminando en medio de la calle, escuchaba tu voz resonando en mi cabeza, iba a tu tumba cada día Sherlock… intenté suicidarme porque sentía que la vida no valía la pena si tu no estabas en este mundo y todo fue una farsa…¿Quién más sabía?

John eso no es importante…-El doctor Watson lo observaba desafiante- bien, Molly…y algunos de mi red de indigentes, es todo.

John rio con amargura, se detuvo para mirar a Sherlock, intentando contemplar cada detalle de su pálido rostro…Sherlock yo, habría estado dispuesto a todo por ti… podríamos haber sido felices- confesó John cabizbajo- te habría esperado…te juro que te habría esperado - y se acercó a él depositando un breve beso en su mejilla- adiós Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock retrocedió - ¿de qué me estás hablando? -

John desvió la mirada -de nada Sherlock, de todas formas, ya no importa, llegas tarde…dos años tarde - dijo alejándose

\- ¡Espera, dije que lo sentía, pedí perdón! … ¿no es lo que las personas deben hacer en estas situaciones?

Pero John ya se había ido, dejándolo solo y confundido en las solitarias calles de Londres.


	4. Culpa y arrepentimiento

**Culpa y arrepentimientos**

Sherlock se quedó en silencio analizando cada detalle de los hechos que acababan de suceder, el reencuentro con John no había salido según lo esperado, pensó que el doctor se alegraría y lloraría de emoción al saber que seguía vivo, pero en cambio se veía…dolido, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué tanto alboroto, él había vuelto, quería su ayuda, ambos podían seguir siendo compañeros, Sherlock tuvo la certeza de que John Watson ansiaba eso tanto como él, quería volver a sentir la emoción de los casos, esa adrenalina a la que ambos eran adictos…supuso que debía darle tiempo, John estaba habituado a los cambios violentos, pronto estaría tocando la puerta del 221B ansioso por volver a colaborar.

Pensó en ir a visitar a Lestrade para anunciarle en persona la buena noticia, tomó un taxi rumbo a Scotland Yard, pero la culpa lo embargaba, la parte más sensible de su cerebro le indicaba que John Watson no se merecía sufrir así…quizás debió haber tenido más tacto al contarle, el doctor estaba delicado…se notaban a simple vista los efectos de la depresión en él, Sherlock al verlo entrar al Bar, había observado a lo lejos sus grandes ojeras y su actitud cabizbaja: John sufría e insomnio y estaba dopado, tenía una respuesta lenta a los estímulos del entorno, su mirada estaba perdida y la boca reseca… una clara señal del abuso de psicotrópicos y ansiolíticos. Por otro lado, las arrugas de su camisa y pantalón indicando que no se había molestado en plancharlos, tampoco había comprado ropa nueva en ese tiempo, ya que ambas prendas estaban limpias, pero tenían por lo menos 3 años de uso. Por último, su cabello sin peinar, la falta de acondicionador o gel, los 10 kilogramos menos en su contextura física y ese feo bigote que lo envejecía dejaban en claro el paulatino descuido de su imagen personal. Además, no había que pasar por alto su soledad, John no era de los que iban a beber solos a un bar, antes era una persona muy sociable, de hecho, la gente lo quería fácilmente, encajaba en la sociedad desconcertando a Sherlock…sin lugar a dudas John Watson había tocado fondo por su culpa y el debía salvar a su amigo, sin darle más vueltas al asunto pidió al taxista que cambiara de dirección.

John había vagado por las calles de Londres sintiendo las bajas temperaturas hasta que el frío lo obligó a volver a su apartamento en donde se recostó en la cama sin molestarse en cambiarla por un pijama, aún intentaba asimilar todo lo sucedido. Incluso en esas situaciones Sherlock demostraba una nula comprensión de la naturaleza humana, era tan espectacularmente ignorante en el ámbito de los sentimientos…ni siquiera sabía cómo pedir disculpas. John sonrió, no podía evitar sentir una latente alegría en el fondo de su ser…había vuelto, estaba vivo…el hombre más observador del mundo ahora caminaba libre por Londres en busca de nuevos casos. Un sonido sordo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se puso de pie, sacó el arma de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia el comedor al encender la luz se encontró con Sherlock al pie de la ventana abierta.

-John antes de que comiences a gritarme, golpeé pero no me abrías la puerta así que decidí entrar por la escalera de emergencias y luego forcé la ventana, creo que rompí la cerradura…en mi defensa estaba muy oxidada… dijo haciendo una mueca a modo de disculpa

\- ¿tu…te metiste a mi apartamento a la fuerza? -dijo John incrédulo.

-No me abrías John, ¿querías que me congelara afuera? …es lindo por cierto…bueno algo pequeño, pero para ti está bien supongo, pero no vine a hablar de tu apartamento, John estuve pensando y realmente me comporté como un idiota, te pido disculpas nuevamente yo…de verdad lo siento -dijo mirándolo fijamente poniendo una expresión culposa.

\- Sherlock te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo finges, ¿que seguirá después? ¿te pondrás a llorar para impresionarme?, mira…todavía estoy muy enfadado, así que si no quieres salir más lastimado de lo que ya estás te sugiero que te vayas ahora mismo-

\- John por favor-

-Soy médico militar Sherlock, puedo romperte todos los huesos si quiero- amenazó John.

\- Bueno, ya que no me dejas más opción, tendré que arriesgarme- dijo el detective en un acto impulsivo acercándose a John y rodeándolo en un abrazo protector. El rubio estaba plenamente consciente de que Sherlock Holmes odiaba los acercamientos personales, jamás habían compartido un abrazo sincero, pero ahí estaba el detective abrazándolo, mostrando quizás su lado más humano, más frágil y John podía sentirlo más real que nunca, su calor corporal emanando desde su inmenso abrigo, posó sus manos en la espalda del detective ignorando las palpitaciones aceleradas de su propio corazón con la intención de apartarlo pero Sherlock se inclinó susurrando en su oído -John, yo también te extrañé…más de lo que te puedas imaginar- las manos del doctor quedaron posadas sobre la espalda de Sherlock, ambos se estaban abrazando y no soportó más, apretó su agarre hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Holmes, sollozando con toda la impotencia que aun le quedaba en el cuerpo…Sherlock esperaba pacientemente a que se calmara diciendo -ya no estás solo John Watson, te prometo que jamás volveré a alejarme -dijo Sherlock con su mentón sobre la cabeza del doctor, finalmente John lo soltó, limpiándose el rostro cubierto de las lágrimas.

\- Después de lo que sucedió en la azotea del edificio Sherlock…visité tu tumba, dije algunas palabras-

-Eso esperaba- señaló el detective recordando con exactitud cada detalle de esa escena en su memoria.

\- Te pedí…te pedí un último milagro…no estar muerto -

\- Lo se John, yo estaba ahí…te escuché -dijo Sherlock sonriendo.

John sentía que ese momento era especial, único, quizás jamás llegaría a repetirse, se trataba de una instancia tan íntima con Sherlock Holmes, en la que el detective por una vez se comportaba de forma humana. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Holmes

-John cuando te vi note claras señales de que estás pasando por una gran depresión, dijo el detective…volviendo a ser el de antes, en primer lugar, tus ojeras tan marcadas…y tu descuido en la…

-Sherlock por favor por esta noche evita las deducciones o al menos intenta no decirlas en voz alta-

-es parte de mi…no lo puedo apagar y encender como un interruptor, pero a lo que me refería es que no te hace bien vivir solo en este lugar, quizás la adrenalina de los casos te ayude a salir de ese estado tan aburrido. Podemos intentarlo si volvemos a la rutina…

\- ¿Te refieres a que me mude a Baker Street nuevamente?

Sherlock lo observó enarcando una ceja - Obvio John, es estrictamente necesario…para que me ayudes con los casos como antes. Habrá un ataque terrorista John, es inminente…necesito tu apoyo, y para eso debemos volver a compartir piso. No puedo mantenerte informado constantemente a larga distancia es demasiado aburrido explicarte cada detalle por teléfono y que me hagas todas esas fastidiosas preguntas, sin ofender.

\- Sherlock…esta noche fui a un bar a tomarme unos tragos tranquilamente, y de pronto me entero que estas vivo, sentí que casi me daba un infarto…de golpe me enteré que tu muerte, la que por cierto me llevó a convertirme en un ser amargado y depresivo…fue solo un truco de magia. Luego apareces en mi departamento forzando la ventana, me abrazas, lloro como una magdalena, ahora me hablas de terroristas y me pides que vuelva a Baker Street contigo…es demasiado para una noche, necesito asimilar todo aún, puede que vuelva al juego, pero necesito tiempo, tengo un trabajo, una vida tranquila a la que me he acostumbrado…

-Fue un buen resumen, bueno John debes descansar, te daré un día para pensarlo…tu vida John carece de sentido, la odias y lo sabes, será mejor que vuelvas cuanto antes -

\- John lo miró impotente ¡un día!, ¿es enserio?

\- Si, estoy siendo generoso…debemos avanzar en el caso antes de que…

John sacudió la cabeza intentando calmar las ansias del detective - Bien, sabes que…yo te mantendré informado de como me siento respecto a todo esto…cuando esté listo me volveré a las andadas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock lo observó poco convencido -esa es una respuesta bastante ambigua…pero bueno, supongo que lo merezco después de tooodo lo que te hice pasar- dijo exagerando con una postura dramática imitando a John- ahora debes descansar -dirigiéndose rumbo a la ventana

\- Sherlock por algo mi apartamento tiene una puerta-

\- Está bien…john, deja de abusar de los medicamentos…prefiero a mis doctores bien despiertos-

¿Como es que tú sabes que…? olvídalo dijo John cabizbajo- Sherlock volvió a acercarse buscando los ojos tristes de su compañero, John levantó la vista sorprendido de la extraña cercanía, Sherlock estaba a unos centímetros de él, la diferencia de altura era bastante notoria, pero el detective lo miraba con tanta intensidad…como si quisiera expresarle algo más sin llegar a atreverse a manifestarlo con palabras.

-John

\- s…Si?

\- ¿podemos hacer un trato? …mientras tu no vuelvas a automedicarte yo no volveré a usar ningún tipo de droga

John se lo pensó…para finalmente asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, pero Sherlock no se alejaba, John instintivamente bajó su mirada desde los ojos del detective a sus carnosos labios, y sintió el deseo de probar su sabor y textura, acercándose tan solo un par de centímetros temeroso, Sherlock seguía analizando cada una de sus reacciones, john tenía los ojos dilatados ¿por el abuso de sustancias o por algo más? Su respiración acelerada, entonces notó que el también manifestaba esos cambios incluso inconscientemente había inclinado el rostro para quedar a la altura del rubio. La cercanía con el doctor se estaba volviendo peligrosa…tentadoramente peligrosa, su cerebro dio una señal de alerta, Se alejó bruscamente acrecentando la distancia entre ellos abriendo los ojos como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño, John desvió la mirada con evidente vergüenza, …Sherlock anticipo la incomodidad del momento siguiente por lo que reaccionó con rapidez, formulando un par de palabras de despedida y volteando rumbo a la salida, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y asomó la cabeza hacia el interior del apartamento…

-Acabo de recordar que dejé un querido cadáver en la morgue…pero si quieres volver a vernos la dirección es 221B de Baker Street – dijo guiñando un ojo y se marchó sin más dando un portazo.

John sonrió recordando su primer encuentro…lanzó un suspiro intentando recuperarse, respirando la tensión que aún se sentía en el aire. No tenía excusas para lo que acababa de suceder, había sentido curiosidad por el… contacto físico con Sherlock Holmes y por un breve instante tuvo la certeza de que el detective había experimentado lo mismo. Maldición dijo apretando fuertemente los puños…"no soy gay" repetía como tantas veces les había aclarado a los que creían que él y Holmes eran pareja. Lo que había pasado era producto del cúmulo de noticias y emociones que le había tocado vivir en tan solo una noche. Solo eso…sin embargo en lo más profundo de su cerebro se conservaba la nítida imagen de los rosados labios de Sherlock Holmes tentadoramente cerca de los suyos.

Sonrió algo contrariado susurrando "Sherlock, solo tu puedes volver de la muerte para poner mi mundo de cabeza en tan solo una noche…"

Por primera vez en casi dos años John Hamish Watson logró dormir una noche entera, quizás emocionalmente demasiado agotado para desvelarse pensando en sus propios tormentos.


	5. noticias inesperadas

**Noticias Inesperadas**

John despertó algo confundido, era difícil no creer que todo lo acontecido la noche anterior no fuera más que un sueño producto de su atormentada imaginación, estaba por levantarse para dirigirse a su consulta cuando su móvil captó su atención, había recibido un mensaje

" _tienes un día exacto para decidir._

 _La amenaza terrorista en Londres se elevó a crítica"_

 _SH._

Incluso de todo el daño causado Sherlock creía tener el derecho de exigirle plazos, texteó una rápida respuesta

" _Te daré mi respuesta cuando yo lo decida Sherlock, deja de presionarme"._

 _JW._

 _Se dirigía al baño cuando recibió instantáneamente una respuesta_

" _Mantendré informados a los terroristas para que aguarden hasta que decidas colaborar…_

 _PD: ¿Te dejarás ese bigote?, te envejece…no quiero que me vean caminado por Londres con un anciano_

 _SH._

John entrecerró los ojos…como olvidar a Sherlock y sus ofensivos comentarios, no se molestó en responder, Sherlock podía seguir escribiéndole mensajes el resto del día si iniciaba una discusión.

Frente al espejo del baño pudo notar el evidente descuido de su imagen personal, Holmes tenía razón después de todo, necesitaba algo que lo sacara de ese estado depresivo, y bueno…respecto al bigote, al parecer todos los odiaban…hasta la señora Hudson dio su opinión al respecto sin que nadie le preguntara. Suspiró y comenzó a esparcir una buena cantidad de crema para afeitar sobre su rostro.

El día transcurrió con una lentitud exasperante, inevitablemente luego de atender a cada paciente John pensaba en lo aburrido que era desempeñar un empleo normal…preguntándose que estaría haciendo el detective en estos instantes, lo imaginaba parado frente al muro frente a un montón de fotografías pegadas, esforzándose por encontrar alguna conexión, algún patrón entre los sujetos…"tan perfecto", dijo para sí mismo, esos fríos ojos de mirada intensa, su camisa demasiado ajustada, las manos juntas bajo su mentón mientras pensaba, sus labios cerrados en una línea recta, demostrando total concentración y compromiso con su trabajo…John sacudió la cabeza, por qué esas imágenes le venían a la cabeza en este momento…"solo estoy confundido" se repetía, "aún no me creo que siga vivo"…"no soy gay" volvía a repetirse desesperado.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que necesitaba cambiar de rutina urgentemente o enloquecería en su empleo como médico general…claro que su vida con Sherlock no podía catalogarse como rutinaria, siempre había algo nuevo que hacer, cada caso que aceptaban era único y el detective los resolvía de la forma más ingeniosa e inesperada…eso sin contar los múltiples peligros que ambos enfrentaban y la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas al perseguir a los criminales…haciéndolos sentir vivos

John debía asumirlo de una vez por todas…se había vuelto dependiente de las emociones que Sherlock Holmes producía en él, necesitaba estar bajo su influencia, sentir su cerebro esforzándose al máximo para intentar seguirle la pista a las deducciones del detective…escuchar las melodías de su violín que le ayudaban a "pensar" o compartir un simple diálogo cotidiano con él en el apartamento… necesitaba desesperadamente estar junto a Sherlock, sin darse cuenta una sentimiento desconocido comenzaba a apoderarse de su capacidad de raciocinio.

Sherlock se encontraba mensajeando con algunos de los integrantes de su red de vagabundos, ninguno de los individuos frente a su pared se comportaba extrañamente, con excepción de uno…pronto todo comenzaría a moverse…de pronto escuchó ese inconfundible golpe del paraguas de su hermano en la entrada del piso, definitivamente Mycroft no había aguantado las ansias de fastidiarlo.

-¿no me invitarás a pasar? -preguntó Mycroft con falsa cortesía

-no te invité a venir.

-quería saber como van los avances con el caso- dijo Mycroft dirigiéndose hacia el muro en donde Sherlock tenía toda la información organizada.

-deja de entrometerte, encontraré tu célula terrorista y lo sabes

-ya perdimos a un agente…quien se sacrificó para proporcionarnos esta información

-no debió hacerlo, es obvio que solo intentaba impresionar-dijo Sherlock con tono despectivo -por qué no me ahorras tiempo diciéndome tus reales motivos para venir de una vez por todas… ¿acaso crees que me estoy drogando de nuevo?

-se bien que no…al parecer el reencuentro con John Watson no salió como esperabas ¿verdad?

-salió bien – declaró tajantemente el detective.

-mentira, John estaba devastado, y no lo culpo…estoy seguro que como siempre no tuviste ningún tipo de tacto para darle la noticia.

-hablas como si tu fueras experto en relaciones humanas -dijo Sherlock rodando los ojos

-John está sintiendo Sherlock, quizás eres demasiado estúpido para darte cuenta…

\- ¿darme cuenta de qué? -dijo Sherlock incrédulo, intentando pensar en algo que no haya notado en reencuentro con John durante la noche anterior. Mycroft le respondió con una cínica sonrisa - ¿qué, conozco ese silencio?

-siempre te dije que te involucrabas demasiado con el doctorcillo- declaró el pelirrojo.

-involucrarme, no me involucré… ¿de qué estás hablando?

-está bien Sherlock…te creo, pero ¿y él? acaso John no se involucró demasiado…el amor es una desventaja Sherlock, tan simple, pero sus efectos pueden ser devastadores…John no caería en depresión por la muerte de cualquier amigo, visitaba tu tumba cada día, su vida estuvo estancada hasta que volviste, ¿eso no te dice nada?

-espero que no estés insinuando… -replicó el detective con incredulidad.

\- ¿insinuar? …ja estoy completamente seguro…John Watson está enamorado, desde hace mucho, solo que era demasiado lento como para darse cuenta de eso mientras vivía aquí…pero ahora ha tenido 2 largos años para pensar y aclararse… ¿cómo afrontarás esto querido hermano? -Sherlock miraba al mayor de los Holmes incrédulo John no estaba…entonces recordó la noche anterior, la inapropiada cercanía de John, sus ojos dilatados, el pulso acelerado del rubio…lo delataban, Mycroft tenía razón

\- ¿por qué no me dijiste esto antes si ya lo habías notado? -pregunto Sherlock levantando la voz.

-porque quería saber si eras capaz de deducirlo por tu cuenta…para todos los demás es un hecho extremadamente obvio, pero tu…eres ciego frente a las emociones humanas, no es adecuado que John vuelva a vivir en Baker Street, la situación se volvería lamentable para él ¿no crees? El frio e inexperto Sherlock Holmes rechazándolo y alejándose de su vida una vez más…

-si John viene o no a vivir acá no es decisión tuya Mycroft -dijo Sherlock con actitud amenazante

-así que ya se lo insinuaste…mis buenos deseos para la feliz pareja, veremos como resuelves este problema hermanito - dijo Mycroft con ironía.

John subía por las escaleras, escuchaba el eco de una conversación entre las paredes, finalmente cuando estuvo en el segundo piso vio a los hermanos Holmes fulminándose con la mirada en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

-Sherlock! …creí que estabas solo, puedo volver más tarde si…-

\- ¡no es necesario doctor Watson! - dijo Mycroft incorporándose y saludándolo con un apretón de manos- yo debo retirarme, los dejo a solas para que conversen. Sherlock mantenme informado de los avances en el caso. Buen día - dijo saliendo acompañado del repiqueteo constante de su paraguas a cada paso. Sherlock no se movía de su asiento, parecía haber quedado en blanco…

-Parece que fue una discusión difícil-comentó el doctor luego de observar expectante la mudez de Sherlock por un rato, en ese instante los ojos del detective se posaron en él, parecía estar contrariado y molesto como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

-John- fue todo lo que pudo decir el menor de los Holmes mientras arrugaba el entrecejo sacudiendo la cabeza con impotencia.


	6. manteniendo las apariencias

**Manteniendo las Apariencias**

El tiempo se detuvo para Sherlock Holmes, jamás se había enfrentado a una situación similar. Mycroft tenía la certeza de que John Watson estaba enamorado de él y eso era un problema…como no lo vio, era tan claro, como él no pudo notarlo ¡idiota! Idiota! Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Era perfectamente capaz de predecir cada una de las acciones y pensamientos de John, pero no de deducir sus sentimientos…

Pensó en enfrentar a Watson, advertirle que no se ilusionara, pues el jamás iba a bajar la guardia frente a nadie, con el caso de la mujer había comprobado en la práctica lo que siempre había pensado, el amor era una seria desventaja…los sentimientos eran un defecto químico hallado en el lado del perdedor y por último… el no toleraba la idea del amor.

Sherlock Holmes se consideraba asexual, no tenía inclinaciones hacia ningún bando, jamás alguien le había interesado en el plano amoroso, se visualizaba a sí mismo como una colosal máquina sin sentimientos, un sociópata altamente funcional que demostraba su inteligencia resolviendo los casos más complejos.

Pero ahí estaba John con su lealtad de siempre, parado frente a él perdonándolo pese a todo el daño que le había causado en esos años de engaño, dispuesto a continuar con su alianza. Confesarle todo esto acabaría con su amistad, le rompería el corazón, más ahora que se encontraba emocionalmente inestable…no era necesario confesar la verdad, él era perfectamente capaz de controlar la situación y usarla a su favor, solo debía ser cuidadoso, mantener la distancia…no podía arriesgarse a perder a la única persona que se había acercado voluntariamente a él, que consideraba su habilidad para deducir como una especie de don y no una molestia social…John Watson era el único amigo que tenía en el mundo, quien había creído en él aun cuando gracias a Moriarty todo apuntaba a que el detective "Sherlock Holmes" era una farsa, inoportunamente recordó sus ultimas palabras intercambiadas con John antes de saltar desde la azotea del edificio "nadie puede ser tan inteligente John…tu si Sherlock"

De pronto las palabras de John lo sacaron de sus pensamientos - Sherlock, me dirás de una vez que acaba de pasar, ¿por qué estás así?, sé que tu hermano es un fastidio, pero jamás había visto que una charla con Mycroft te afectara tanto-

-No fue Mycroft…-dijo Sherlock -es…este caso que no avanza y estoy aburrido.

-John dirigió su mirada al desorden de fotografías y documentos pegados en la pared…-¿tu red de indigentes no te ha informado de nada?

-me han mantenido al tanto, pero…aun los sospechosos no proceden de forma inusual- dijo desviado la mirada, intentando sonar indiferente - pero…en fin, tú estás aquí, de vuelta.

-pues si…yo lo estuve pensado y quiero volver Sherlock…quiero vivir en Baker Street, puedo mudarme esta misma tarde, de todas formas, no tengo mucho que traer. Realmente necesito estar junto a ti, estar contigo me hace bien, desde la guerra caí en depresión, yo estaba tan solo y desde que te conocí…tu comenzaste a curarme desde un principio…supongo que eres lo que necesito en mi vida para mantenerme cuerdo- dijo John en un ataque de sinceridad.

-bueno eso fue…me parece bien…muy bien, será bueno tenerte de vuelta conmigo…es decir… te ayudará con la depresión y todo eso, ver caras conocidas, mantener la mente ocupada…ya sabes.

-Si…-dijo John poco convencido, Sherlock estaba excesivamente extraño, parecía algo nervioso, la conversación con Mycroft lo había dejado distraído y hablar sobre emociones no ayudaba.

-Debo salir- sentenció abruptamente el detective, John demasiado acostumbrado a sus cambios lo siguió escaleras abajo.

\- ¿puedo saber a dónde vamos? -

Sherlock sonrió encantadoramente- tengo un caso interesante, hace unos días me contactó un trabajador subterráneo de la vía central de trenes de Londres

-vaya…y que quería

-hablar de trenes John…

-así que vamos…a la casa de un desconocido…a hablar de trenes, vaya…

-seeep, será una excelente oportunidad para distraerme del terrorismo por un rato. Bienvenido de vuelta John- dijo con sinceridad acto seguido ambos subieron a un taxi.

El cliente era un obeso trabajador encargado de limpiar las cintas de video de seguridad luego de ser revisadas por la seguridad de la vía central. Para Sherlock el exceso de objetos mecánicos y principalmente de figuras de trenes en la casa del hombre resultaban especialmente chillonas y fastidiosas, pero tenía una corazonada…este era un buen caso. El individuo les mostró un video captado por una de las cámaras de seguridad del subterráneo en el que un hombre subía al último carro del tren en la estación Westminster, pasajero único. Sin embargo, en la siguiente estación Saint James Park el tren llegaba totalmente vacío. No existía ninguna parada entre ambas estaciones puesto que el recorrido era lineal, tampoco podía saltar ya que un mecanismo de seguridad evitaba que las puertas se abrieran en tránsito. En conclusión, la desaparición del hombre era un enigma. Sherlock miró el video varias veces - es curioso-dijo al fin

¿Qué es curioso? -preguntó el doctor, esforzándose por formular una respuesta lógica.

-Como siempre ves, pero no observas John, al inicio del video hay 7 carros, pero al finalizar el recorrido llegan solo 6. Estoy seguro que conozco ese rostro- dijo Sherlock poniendo los dedos entre su sien y cerrando los ojos fuertemente en su intento por recordar- ¡es él! -exclamó de pronto- están conectados…ambos- dijo al fin

-Explícate Sherlock, ¿Quiénes están conectados?

-Estos casos John, ¡los casos! Ese hombre es Lord Moran, un aristócrata, ministro de asuntos exteriores…la rata mayor y acaba de hacer algo extremadamente sospechoso.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo lo hizo señor Holmes, como despareció un carro entero con el ministro adentro sin que el tren se detuviera? - Preguntó el cliente.

-Esa es la pregunta…debe haber una especie de mapa subterráneo o estación abandonada bajo la plataforma- señaló el detective intentando encontrar en sus registros mentales algún mapa antiguo de trenes.

-No, ya revisé los mapas de las estaciones, no hay nada ahí

-Pues vuelve a ver y mantenme informado, envía los detalles por mensaje -al salir del apartamento del hombre sherlock seguía pensando en voz alta -hay algo…algo que estoy pasando por alto y tengo frente a mi…-tras una pausa exclamó como si una ampolleta obre su cabeza se hubiese iluminado- ¡oh, eso es! - no es una red subterránea John, es una RED subterránea- dijo tomando los hombros del rubio con emoción y acercando sus cabezas a modo de triunfo, John se quedó estático por un minuto, Sherlock estaba estableciendo contacto físico con él, como una persona normal…intentó concentrarse en los razonamientos del detective.

-creo que no estoy entendiendo Sherlock. Bueno es realmente extraño…una amenaza terrorista inminente y de pronto desaparece un carro entero entre las estaciones subterráneas ubicadas en las cercanías del parlamento… ¿coincidencia?

-No lo creo, dijo Sherlock – retomando la compostura y acrecentando la distancia-John espera ¿qué fecha es hoy?…

-Pues noviembre…ohh por dios, ¡la ley Sherlock! hoy habrá una reunión para votar la nueva ley antiterrorista en el parlamento.

\- Pero el ministro no estará ahí… se excusó por un viaje diplomático de emergencia fuera del país…es un complot, él esta involucrado…seguramente vendió la información, ¡esto se vuelve interesante por fin! -John observaba a Sherlock hacer sus deducciones con una sonrisa entre los labios, cuanto extrañaba ser testigo de su inteligencia, su cabello revuelto y el cuello de su abrigo levantado…nunca le había parecido tan perfecto. Sherlock se percató del extraño ensimismamiento de su compañero- ¿John?

-Si…

-Sucede algo

-Si...se siente bien volver, Sherlock.

Sherlock le regaló una de sus medias sonrisas y entusiasmado quizás por estar resolviendo el rompecabezas en el que se había convertido ese caso dijo sin pensar-Lo sé tú me hacías mucha falta- abrió los ojos y titubeó intentando retractarse atropelladamente – di..digo para los casos porque…eres un buen apoyo, sabes a que me refiero -maldita sea, ser cuidadoso y mantener distancia significaba evitar a toda costa ese tipo de comentarios que pudieran confundir aún más las cosas, no entendía por qué reaccionaba así cada vez que John lo miraba con felicidad, se sentía nervioso y una calidez extraña invadía su pecho, lo que era extremadamente absurdo, él era Sherlock Holmes, ese tipo de conductas jamás lo alteraban, siempre había logrado mantenerse al margen, evitar involucrarse, lo que sintiera John Watson no era problema suyo…pronto el doctor lo superaría.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, oculto bajo un manto de indiferencia, emergía una pequeña duda ¿de verdad quería que John superara ese sentimiento que mantenía por él? ¿No se sentía bien ser el centro de atención de alguien…que esa persona ponga sus expectativas y esperanzas en ti? …podía ser, pero aquellas absurdas sensaciones lo hacían sentirse como un simple humano necesitado de atención, él era autosuficiente, jamás necesitaría depender de nadie…menos del amor que John Watson depositaba tímidamente en él.


	7. Atrevimientos

**Atrevimientos**

Sherlock recibió un mensaje y sonrió satisfecho,

-¿algún dato que sea de utilidad? -preguntó John escrutando con la mirada las sutiles gesticulaciones del detective.

-es nuestro cliente…encontró una estación subterránea en los mapas, "Sumatra Rose" al parecer la construyeron pero la cerraron antes de inaugurarla, todo se complicó por disputas legales-leyó Sherlock-por lo tanto nunca llegaron a construir la parte exterior…es el único lugar en donde debe estar nuestro carro fantasma-ironizó- está justo debajo el palacio de Westminster, realmente fue un plan muy elaborado, desean volar en pedazos todo el parlamento usando los ductos de ventilación que lo conectan con la estación subterránea… ¡ingenioso!- exclamó al fin elevando las manos comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia la estación.

-Alto, Sherlock debemos llamar a la policía, informarles lo que sabemos hasta ahora, debe venir el escuadrón antibombas y evacuar el parlamento urgentemente-señaló Watson alarmado mientras caminaban por la estación del metro.

-claro que no, estorbarán…siempre lo hacen. Esto es más limpio, más eficiente -dijo mirando cautelosamente hacia ambos lados cerciorándose de que nadie los vigilara, para luego forzar una de las entradas de emergencia rumbo a los túneles subterráneos.

-también es ilegal Sherlock

-un poco… -admitió el aludido. John suspiró frustrado, el detective seguía siendo igual de obstinado, prefería resolver los casos por su cuenta, en vez de recurrir al protocolo legal, incomodando constantemente a Lestrade o Mycroft, pero como Sherlock constantemente repetía "ellos lo necesitaban" así que John supuso que era un buen motivo para tomarse algunas libertades.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo bajando varios niveles por las escaleras de emergencia, John comenzaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar el carro a tiempo, y para colmo no tenía señal en su movil…si llegaban a necesitar refuerzos estaban perdidos. Sin embargo, Sherlock tal como un sabueso entrenado seguía un invisible rastro sin titubear un segundo.

-es por aquí, tiene que ser aquí-dijo levantando el rostro hacia un gran ducto de ventilación que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, saltó hacia la línea férrea avanzando velozmente

\- ¿Sherlock no se supone que eso electrocuta?

-es perfectamente seguro si evitamos tocar los rieles

-okey…perfectamente seguro-dijo poco convencido, imitando al detective, tras poco andar encontraron el carro, ingresaron con la intención de encontrar la bomba.

Sherlock se detuvo de golpe, sacó la cubierta de un asiento para comprobar sus sospechas - no…no puede ser

\- ¿qué sucede?

-el compartimiento entero es la bomba- dijo al fin con tono preocupado. - debe haber algún detonador por aquí, sus ojos automáticamente se dirigieron hacia una cubierta del piso previamente removida, la levantó y sus temores se concretaron…estaba frente a un gran detonador con cuenta regresiva.

John comenzó a jadear evidentemente asustado, iban a morir en ese carro de tren abandonado – ¡el escuadrón antibombas!

-Ya no hay tiempo para eso…

-pues entonces piensa en algo, eres Sherlock Holmes.

-eso no significa que sepa como desactivar una bomba gigante John. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-nunca desactivé bombas, soy un maldito doctor

-Y un soldado, como siempre nos recuerdas -replicó Sherlock. En ese instante las luces del carro se encendieron de golpe y la cuenta regresiva de dos minutos y medio comenzó a avanzar, la bomba se había activado.

\- ¡Sherlock busca en tu palacio mental!, has leído todos los libros, ¡debes saber cómo desactivar esta cosa! -gritó en medio de su desesperación.

Sherlock no reaccionaba, sus ojos se habían cristalizado, intentaba ubicar algún dato dentro de sus numerosos registros mentales, pero por primera vez en la vida su cerebro no arrojaba ninguna solución, parecía estar en blanco mientras los valiosos segundos se esfumaban.

-no John, no lo sé…lo siento pero no sé cómo, te he fallado yo…no debí traerte conmigo hasta aquí- confesó arrepentido mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla - dios…tienes que irte, quizás aun puedes escapar de esto.

-ya no hay tiempo suficiente para alejarse Sherlock, y no te dejaré…jamás te dejaría solo…pero si no la desactivas mucha gente morirá

Sherlock arrodillado en el piso palpaba desesperado la inmensa bomba que tenía frente a él con la esperanza de encontrar algún dispositivo que le permitiera detenerla.

-No puede ser…es el fin- dijo John cerrando los ojos, estos eran sus últimos instantes de vida…al lado de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. -Sherlock- dijo arrodillándose frente a él, intentó buscar su mirada pero Holmes mantenía los ojos fijos en la bomba con actitud perpleja -Sherlock ya no tiene caso- dijo tocando sutilmente el hombro del detective.

-John por favor perdóname por todo el dolor que te causé…

\- …yo deseaba con tanto que no hubieras muerto…

-pues…piensa bien lo que deseas John- dijo el detective en un susurro con los ojos cerrados, tomando una actitud resignada

-te perdono Sherlock Holmes…eres el hombre más sabio y el mejor que he conocido-

Sherlock sonrió disimuladamente, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, Ya no había resentimiento en John…había logrado que el doctor se sincerara, estaba por abrir la boca para decirle que todo había sido una broma pero sintió repentinamente los tibios labios del doctor rozando los suyos en un último arrebato desesperado, a modo de despedida. Sherlock abrió los ojos de golpe, Watson había tomado fuertemente el cuello de su abrigo para que no se pudiera apartar, Sherlock sabía que debía terminar cuanto antes con ese inapropiado contacto, pero los labios de John comenzaban a moverse lentamente contra los suyos, entrecerró los ojos y no pudo evitar mover imperceptiblemente los labios contra los de su compañero...devolviéndole el beso. Aquel delicioso roce se sentía encantadoramente bien, si alguien hubiese estado ahí no habría visto más que un tímido contacto insignificantemente breve, pero no había nadie cerca para interrumpirlos.

Sherlock finalmente separó a John con delicadeza. El doctor aún mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando su fin. Pero en cambio se sintieron voces provenientes del exterior, se atrevió a alzar la vista…era el escuadrón antibombas, miró a Sherlock sin entender absolutamente nada, luego vio el reloj del detonador, se había detenido…todo había sido otro más de los malditos trucos de Sherlock, para quedar bien…para que John le dijera algo agradable y finalmente todo volviera a ser como antes entre ellos, pero las cosas se habían salido de control, el detective no había previsto ese inesperado impulso por parte de Watson.

-así que…si llamaste a la policía-el detective no se atrevió a hablar, estaba levemente sonrojado con la mirada totalmente perdida, se llevó una de las manos a los labios, daba la impresión de estar analizando cuidadosamente cada sensación.

De pronto entró Lestrade con todo un operativo dispuestos a desactivar la bomba, John se separó de golpe, retomando una distancia razonable con el detective

-ah…detuviste el contador, bien hecho Sherlock…fue astuto- dijo Lestrade satisfecho.

-debo irme- fue todo lo que pudo decir el detective, intentando escapar de la presencia de todos esos ojos mirándolo con extrañeza, como si supieran lo que acababa de suceder, "necesito pensar" dijo para sí, caminando velozmente hacia la salida de la estación aún con el sabor de John en sus labios.


	8. desesperación

**Desesperación y arrepentimiento**

Sherlock caminaba por la estación sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el complejo mecanismo dentro de su cerebro se había trabado, y solo quedaba el instinto de supervivencia, una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le repetía "huye". Ignoró las numerosas llamadas de John en su móvil, y subió a un taxi pidiéndole un recorrido por los principales atractivos turísticos de Londres, necesitaba embriagarse de la esencia de aquella ciudad que lo había visto resolver tantos crímenes junto a John en la que consideraba "La mejor de las épocas".

No fue capaz de disfrutar de la vista que le ofrecían las colosales construcciones londinenses, por primera vez se sentía pequeño y vulnerable…no era capaz de resolver el gran problema que era John Watson en estos momentos. Sherlock se había construido a si mismo, pieza por pieza, había levantado fortalezas impenetrables cuidando lo que quedaba de sus sentimientos, había sido capaz de resistir los encantos de la mujer, las proposiciones de Moriarty e incluso el atosigante interés amoroso de Molly sin esfuerzo alguno, a él no le interesaba la idea del amor ni el contacto físico con otro ser humano, no sentía la necesidad…estaba por sobre las necesidades instintivas. Mycroft siempre había dicho "el amor es para los débiles". Cada dato que almacenaba en su mente era de gran importancia, lo demás lo desechaba, no quería llenar su cabeza con conocimientos inútiles, solo lo necesario para contribuir a resolver los casos que tanto lo apasionaban.

Sin embargo, John le recordaba constantemente que después de todo seguía siendo un ser humano y su cercanía había logrado ablandarlo…paulatinamente había vuelto a "sentir" a causa de la presencia de John Watson en su vida…necesitaba a John…aunque se odiara a sí mismo por llegar a concebir esta idea. El jamás había necesitado de la presencia de nadie para su bienestar, pero John era su amigo y esa tarde había cometido el grave error de aceptar el beso que el rubio le ofrecía y para colmo había correspondido a ese delicioso contacto. Después de ceder ante las pretensiones amorosas de John ¿cómo podía tener certeza de que sus sentimientos seguían bajo la prisión que había construido para ellos en la habitación más oscura de su palacio mental? ¿cómo podía confiar en sí mismo, en su autocontrol y sus sentidos después de lo acontecido aquella tarde?

Había sido un completo idiota al intentar jugarle una broma tan infantil a John Watson, se había puesto en peligro innecesariamente al darle la oportunidad a John para atreverse a establecer ese tipo de cercanías inapropiadas por él.

Deseó desesperadamente sumirse en la confortable soledad de su apartamento, por lo que dio las indicaciones necesarias para volver al único lugar en el que podía pensar en paz y encerrarse en sí mismo por horas sin temor a ser interrumpido. Al llegar pagó al chofer y bajó rumbo a su hogar en Baker Street. Sin embargo, se sentía particularmente extraño, miró a todas partes como si temiera encontrarse con John doblando la esquina, caminó velozmente entrando al lugar y cerrando la puerta detrás de el con un gran estruendo.

Intentó escuchar el más mínimo rumor que le advirtiera que John había llegado al 221B antes que él, pero todo el piso estaba en completo silencio, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con rapidez y su respiración apabullada lo incomodaba haciéndolo sentirse ahogado… finalmente entró al piso cerciorándose de ser el único ser humano deambulando entre esas paredes, para luego recostarse en el sofá de un salto intentando calmarse.

¿Qué me pasa? - se preguntaba- por qué de pronto lo embargaban esos nervios y una molesta sensación de vergüenza…¿cómo podía llegar a sentirse intranquilo en su propio territorio?. Finalmente pudo entenderlo…lo atormentaba el fantasma de la presencia de John, su intranquilidad se debía a que ignoraba en que momento entraría al apartamento ni como iban a reaccionar ambos al verse frente a frente luego de aquel beso.

Se encogió de lado, realmente quería dejar de pensar en ese momento. El beso…jamás había dejado que lo besaran a no ser estrictamente necesario para la resolución de algún caso, era un acercamiento demasiado íntimo, pero la sensación de los labios de John en los suyos volvió a él con gran realismo…la culpa que lo corroía obedecía a una idea que amenazaba por salir… "él había querido volver a besarlo", si la policía no hubiese intervenido en el lugar, quizás Sherlock habría sucumbido totalmente a lo que el deseo del carnal le demandaba en esos momentos…continuar besando a John…estaba al límite de sus capacidades mentales, si seguía pensando en el doctor terminaría volviéndose loco, debía encontrar urgentemente una distracción.

Finalmente se estiró y decidió que había sido suficiente tortura por un día…se restregó los ojos, para luego decidirse a abrirlos, al inicio su visión estaba borrosa pero aun con ese impedimento de por medio pudo identificar sin problemas la silueta de John Watson parada a su lado…

-¡Sherlock! ¿Me oyes?

-por desgracia, Si…

-Creo que te he gritado más de 10 veces… ¿estás bien?, estaba preocupado, no atendías mis llamadas, la sargento Dónovan te vio subirte a un taxi dijo que no tomaste la ruta hacia Baker Street, por las dudas me contacté con la señora Hudson y dijo que no habías aparecido por acá en varias horas, ¿Dónde rayos estabas Sherlock?

-Pensando. -dijo el detective incorporándose

¿Enserio esa será tu respuesta?– dijo John incrédulo, se imaginaba que Sherlock reaccionaría así luego de lo ocurrido, pero desaparecer del mapa por horas había sido demasiado incluso para él…su actitud estaba empezando a colmar su paciencia

Sherlock se levantó tomando la distancia que le permitía su altura privilegiada respecto a Watson…- no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones respecto a lo que hago durante el día, ¿por qué no me ahorras tiempo y te vas de una vez?

John lo miraba sin creer lo que escuchaba -este es mi piso también Sherlock, volveré a vivir acá te guste o no.

Sherlock sonrió con cinismo- has lo que se te de la gana John, pero a mi deja de fastidiarme con tus estupideces amorosas.

-No son estupideces…replicó el rubio con seguridad

Sherlock lo miró ofendido-estas aspirando a algo imposible John…

Eso no es verdad…

\- ¿Ah no?

-No Sherlock…no me engañarás, porque sentí como…correspondías ese beso…en el fondo tu lo deseabas tanto como yo.

Sherlock se volteó exasperado, había sido descubierto, su orgullo estaba herido y deseaba herir los sentimientos de John hasta que no quedara ni la más mínima esperanza dentro de él, quería erradicar definitivamente esa idea de su cabeza, y si para cumplir con su cometido debía dañarlo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo...después de todo le ahorraría desengaños futuros

– ¿por qué yo me interesaría en ti? No eres más que un depresivo que me necesita para evadir la miseria de su propia vida…jamás estarás a mi altura -señaló el detective con desprecio.

Cada palabra se sentía como una puñalada en el pecho de John, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente -soy el único que ha tenido la paciencia para soportarte por años Sherlock, el único que ha rescatado lo bueno que aún hay en ti, soy el único amigo que tienes-

Sherlock lo observaba con el rostro inexpresivo – ¿tu? el hombre que no fue capaz de superar la muerte de su "amigo" por 2 años, el que iba a charlar cada día con una tumba vacía, quien se quedó estancado evocando un recuerdo todo este tiempo…quiero que te quede muy claro John Watson "yo no te necesito" y no quiero volver a perder mi tiempo hablando de sentimientos, así que espero tengas la decencia de no volver a sacar el tema en el futuro…luego de estas palabras se encerró en su dormitorio.

John se quedó mudo de pie frente a la chimenea…sintiendo la angustia crecer dentro de su pecho y las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos…Sherlock jamás había sido tan hiriente en sus palabras…quizás debió haberse retirado a su antiguo departamento para no volver a pisar Baker Street nunca más en su vida, pero era tarde y el cansancio de estos ajetreados días logró vencerlo, además era una forma de demostrarle a Holmes que a pesar de su extrema estupidez y crueldad no daría su brazo a torcer…decidió subir a su habitación para dormir un poco…esa noche recostado en la comodidad de su cama John analizaba la violenta reacción del detective…Sherlock no entendía los sentimientos, eran un campo desconocido para él y su respuesta natural ante lo desconocido era el rechazo…pero a pesar de todo lo dicho por el rizado momentos antes, nada cambiaría lo sucedido en la estación aquella tarde, Holmes también lo había besado y aunque tuviera que hacer esfuerzos titánicos, lograría que el orgulloso y presumido detective admitiera lo que sentía por primera vez en su vida…


	9. Celos

**Celos**

Por la mañana John preparó el desayuno, sin embargo, Sherlock no le dirigió la palabra, tampoco comió un bocado de la comida preparada por el doctor, solo tomó el té que la Señora Hudson había dejado sobre el escritorio como cada mañana.

-Sherlock debes ingerir algo más que una té- advirtió John sin mirarlo.

-No tengo hambre -fue la escueta respuesta del detective.

-Sherlock…deja de ser tan infantil, ¡ya supéralo! -

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, y se quedó de pie frente a la ventana mirando hacia la nada con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, John lo miraba de reojo mintras comía en la mesa de la cocina. La delgadez del detective era más notoria que antes pero aun así se veía perfecto y elegante con el cabello mojado y revuelto luego del baño…el silencio reinó por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente escuchó los pasos del detective a su lado, observó estupefacto como Sherlock por primera vez en mucho tiempo le hacía caso tomando asiento en la cocina frente a él y echándose una tostada a la boca con expresión de aburrimiento… el detective se aclaró la garganta y finalmente se atrevió a decir -siento lo de ayer…me sobrepasé, todo lo que dije… estaba molesto…-admitió atropelladamente entre balbuceos.

-fue bastante notorio Sherlock -dijo John con las cejas levantadas

-ya lo se, me comporté como un cretino, pero quería preguntarte si tu querías…salir conmigo…

John no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sherlock disculpándose y luego…invitándolo, lo observó esperanzado.

-A resolver un caso…-finalizó el detective.

John sonrió contrariado… ¿es tu forma de pedirme disculpas?

-Es mi forma de mantener tu mente ocupada… un gran caso- dijo Sherlock sonriendo orgulloso

-Gracias por la invitación, pero aun debo organizar lo que queda de mi vida

¿De que estás hablando, creí que te mudarías? Dijo Sherlock con extrañeza

-Claro que lo haré, pero debo resolver un par de asuntos primero, el tema de la mudanza y…tengo que renunciar formalmente a mi trabajo…una amiga me ayudará a traer nuevamente mis cosas en su coche.

-Una amiga? ¿qué amiga? - Preguntó Sherlock levantando la voz y arrugando el entrecejo

-…se llama Mary es la asistente de mi consulta-

\- ¿Son muy amigos? Jamás la has mencionado…-

-Si la he mencionado, el problema es que jamás me escuchas…bueno ella es -John sonrió recordando la entusiasta y alegre actitud de Mary siempre que estaba junto a ella- es una mujer encantadora…dijo al fin

\- Debo haberlo borrado…información sin importancia- soltó Sherlock son desprecio, desviando la mirada con aire de superioridad.

-Seguro que si…no es importante, de todas formas, se trata de mi-dijo John con ironía

Sherlock solo emitió un gruñido a modo de respuesta, se levantó, tomó su abrigo y salió del apartamento sin despedirse, a grandes zancadas. Si John no lo conociera juraría que Sherlock Holmes estaba celoso, pero ese tipo de desconsideradas actitudes eran tan usuales en él…que ya se había acostumbrado.

El día transcurrió de forma tranquila, Las charlas con Mary le hacían olvidar sus propios problemas, no entendía como esa mujer siempre era tan dulce y alegre, sus interesantes conversaciones le traían algo de esa lejana paz, contagiándose de su estado de ánimo y recordándole el hombre que era antes de perder a Sherlock Holmes hace 2 años.

Realmente era una buena amiga, quizás la persona en quien más confiaba desde que Sherlock había "muerto". Mary lo invitó a un par de copas luego de trasladar sus cosas a Baker Street y John acepto gustoso, le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido esos días evitando las complicaciones amorosas que había tenido con el detective. Habló del retorno de Sherlock y el peligro que enfrentaron al intentar desactivar la bomba subterránea que había instalado una célula terrorista en un carro de tren, la cual pudo haber asesinado a cientos de personas.

-realmente tienes una vida ajetreada, es increíble como la rutina cambia en unos pocos días, Sherlock parece una persona fantástica- exclamó Mary con vivo interés mientras bebía de su trago

-Bueno…es un ser único- respondió John con una mueca

-Volvió a poner tu mundo de cabeza - dijo ella sonriendo, supe que había vuelto hace unos días "el detective de la gorra" ha sido noticia en varios canales nacionales-

-Si…está muy cerca de la fama supongo…-

-Y bueno…me tomé la libertad de leer tu antiguo Blog-

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó el doctor sorprendido.

-Si, ¡tú narrativa es buenísima!, me devoraba tus historias…tu forma de referirte a Sherlock es muy especial…debes quererlo mucho, eres muy detallista en tus descripciones…

-Bueno…él es el hombre más inteligente que he conocido, y usa sus habilidades para el bien. Eso es admirable, también el grado de compromiso que mantiene con su trabajo, cuando acepta un caso no come ni duerme hasta terminar, el proceso es agotador y estresante pero cuando por fin logra resolverlo…su razonamiento, sus deducciones, es sencillamente espectacular de presenciar. – dijo John entusiasmado-

-Se ve que lo admiras muchísimo -dijo Mary sonriendo encantadoramente

-pero también es un presumido…es bastante desagradable la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo mismo no tiene muchos amigos-

-pero te tiene a ti…debes importarle muchísimo- admitió la rubia

\- ¿por qué lo dices? - preguntó Watson extrañado

-bueno, por todo lo que me acabas de contar…eres a la primera persona a la que buscó para desmentir su muerte, al primero a quien quiso darle la noticia, eso es especial…por qué te informó a ti antes que a los medios.

-Bueno…si Sherlock es impredecible-

-además quiso que volvieras a Baker Street enseguida, significa que te necesita cerca y pidió tu ayuda para resolver el caso de la red terrorista subterránea…por lo que me dices él es totalmente autosuficiente, podía realizar avances sin colaboración de nadie, sin embargo…te quería a ti en el caso, disfruta de tu compañía…

John sonrió complacido, no había notado esos detalles, todo había sido tan rápido tras sel regreso de Sherlock que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en esos detalles. -…eres realmente observadora, a veces dudo que yo le importe…Sherlock es una persona muy reservada con sus sentimientos, nunca expresa lo que quiere, es muy complicado relacionarse con él. Pero tienes razón, uno debe captar los pequeños detalles que indican que Sherlock si es un ser humano…el siente a una frecuencia única es un enigma que debe ser resuelto pacientemente-

-bueno las mujeres somos más receptivas en cosa de sentimientos, por ejemplo, puedo darme cuenta que tu…también necesitas mucho de él-

\- ¿a qué te refieres? -interrogó John incómodo, quizás levemente sonrojado al ser descubierto.

-desde que él regresó por fin vuelves a sonreír, a exteriorizar tus pensamientos, yo te conocí en esos años de crisis John, eras un ente vagando por los pasillos del hospital, tu pasión se había esfumado, ahora estoy conociendo al verdadero John Watson-

\- ¿ah sí?-una sonrisa ladina apareció entre los labios de John

-si…y debo decir que eres encantador -dijo Mary acercándose unos cuantos centímetros con la mirada fija en las pupilas de John, con ella todo era tan simple, John se sentía cómodo y seguro, oportunamente se percató de los indicios de coqueteo en ella, podía besarla y ya…era una mujer atractiva, pero recordó su beso con Sherlock, sus sentimientos estaban con el detective, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Justo en el momento en que la cercanía con Mary comenzaba a tornarse peligrosa John reaccionó excusándose de que ya era tarde y ambos habían bebido bastante. Mary comprendió el mensaje instantáneamente emitiendo algún comentario gracioso y desviando el tema, como si el momento anterior jamás hubiese sucedido, ambos pidieron la cuenta y luego salieron del local. Mary llevó l doctor de vuelta a su nuevo hogar en su auto, al bajarse frente al 221B John agradeció sinceramente a Mary por la velada, ella lo ayudaba a distraerse del caos en el que se había convertido su vida, Mary sonrió y al despedirse depositó un beso en la mejilla del doctor quedándose unos segundos más de lo necesario cerca del rostro de John para finalmente subirse a su autor y marcharse.

John se sentía algo mareado, miró el auto de su ahora ex asistente alejarse entre las tenues luces de la calle, hasta que todo quedó en silencio a su alrededor, finalmente alzó el rostro observando el frontis del apartamento, las luces del interior aún estaban encendidas, de pronto sus ojos se conectaron la mirada glacial de Sherlock, quien lo observaba atentamente analizando cada detalle desde la ventana. Se veía realmente malhumorado, a John un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento.


	10. Osadía

**Osadía**

Al subir las escaleras el doctor pudo escuchar el eco de la triste melodía que Sherlock componía con su violín, se detuvo un momento bajo el umbral de la puerta solo para deleitar sus ojos con la figura de Holmes absorta en su composición musical, ese violín era una de sus posesiones más preciadas, cuando lo escuchaba tocar John, sentía que parte del alma de Sherlock se fusionaba con el instrumento…parecía que del violín en un lenguaje incomprensible brotaban todas las emociones que Sherlock no era capaz de exteriorizar con palabras.

Finalmente, la melodía se detuvo, Sherlock aun estaba de espaldas contemplando la negrura de la noche a través de la ventana, llevaba puesta una gran bata dorada y un pantalón negro a modo de vestimenta, a John le sorprendía que aún con ese tipo de prendas seguía viéndose elegante.

\- ¿Cómo va el caso? - preguntó John curioso interrumpiendo el silencio que se había prolongado por algunos minutos.

-resuelto. -expresó el detective con voz ronca.

-eso fue rápido…-admitió el doctor levantando las cejas

-el asesino no tenía una buena coartada, era demasiado obvio el engaño, no sé cómo no lo notaron…-

\- ¿Quiénes?

-todos los de Scotland Yard… ¿por qué la gente no piensa? todos los que conozco tienen un razonamiento tan plano, mentes lineales…nadan en sus plácidos cerebros ignorando las verdades obvias. Claro que para mí nada pasa desapercibido. -John tuvo el presentimiento de que algo más se escondía entre las palabras del detective, una especie de acusación

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la noche de tragos con tu amiguita Mary? preguntó Holmes con algo de malicia ladeando la cabeza

\- ¿Como sabes lo de los tra…? olvídalo, no quiero saberlo. Estuvo bien, fue realmente agradable hablar…

\- ¿hablar…de qué?

-De ti…en gran parte, leyó mi blog y tenía algunas impresiones sobre los casos-

-oh que interesante, Le gustó la narrativa embellecida de tus escritos…la realidad no es así, suele ser grotesca, dura e injusta.

-Le gustó mi forma de describirte – dijo John ignorando el malhumor del detective.

Sherlock resopló alejándose de la ventana, se acercó a John y con la mirada amenazadora dijo sin reparo alguno enarcando una de las cejas. -le gustas-

John abrió los ojos con sorpresa -claro que no, Mary es una amiga-se defendió incómodo

Sherlock sonrió con arrogancia-la consideras atractiva…-

-Es una mujer interesante y agradable, ha sido una gran amiga todo este tiempo…pero no me gusta…-

¿Ah no? -dijo Sherlock elevando el rostro pensativo… ¿Por qué no te gusta? Es inteligente, le gustan los gatos, tiene un tatuaje oculto, es responsable … ¿acaso es porque es miope?

John soltó una carcajada, era increíble que a esa distancia Sherlock pudiese haber deducido todos esos rasgos sobre Mary…unas palabras urgían por salir de sus labios mientras observaba atentamente al detective y finalmente tuvo la osadía de dejarlas salir -porque no eres tú.

Las últimas palabras dichas por John quedaron temblando en el aire, el ambiente que los rodeaba era increíblemente cómodo, por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado no había tensión entre ellos. Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo qué y finalmente volvió a su estado de mudez absoluta, John notó un pequeño brillo de complacencia en los ojos del detective ante su confesión, algo debía sentir Sherlock por él, sino porque no se retiraba a su cuarto y lo dejaba hablando solo, Sherlock debía estar sintiendo algo…

\- ¿no hablaremos más de lo que sucedió? – preguntó John avanzado lentamente hacia Sherlock, estaban peligrosamente cerca…

-no pasó nada-declaró el detective a la defensiva-olvida todo esto de una vez Watson

-el problema es que no quiero olvidarme Sherlock…

En un arranque de impulsividad avanzó hacia el detective terminando con la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó por el torso, sus manos se aferraron al cuello de la bata para impedirle escapar. Sherlock no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no correspondió al abrazo, pero tampoco retrocedió, solo se quedó mirando a John con actitud insegura…si no se controlaba lo suficiente iba a cometer una locura, el doctor estaba tentándolo demasiado.

-suéltame John-susurro por lo bajo pretendiendo sonar frío pero fallando en el intento- ¿me escuchaste?

-si, pero no quiero alejarme de ti

-Sherlock contemplaba al doctor contrariado, John se volvía irremediablemente terco cuando quería obtener lo que deseaba, sin embargo, estar en esa situación les parecía increíblemente natural.

\- ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? -preguntó el detective con un toque de angustia en sus palabras

-porque no puedo evitarlo- admitió el doctor con la respiración entrecortada al sentir el rostro del detective tentadoramente cerca, solo separados por la diferencia de altura. Deseaba desesperadamente volver a sentirlo, la mansedumbre con la que Sherlock correspondía a su acercamiento lo sorprendía, solo el filo de sus palabras imponía cierta resistencia, sin embargo, era Sherlock Holmes a quien estaba desafiando, jamás se quedaría callado ante sus atrevimientos.

Se dio cuenta que el detective no llevaba camisa bajo la bata, se había duchado hace tan solo unos momentos, aprovechó esa instancia para deleitar sus ojos con la palidez de su pecho, su cuerpo no parecía tener ninguna imperfección, hasta que notó las rosadas cicatrices producto de heridas recientes, en esos años el detective no lo había pasado nada bien, seguramente en más de alguna ocasión su vida estuvo en peligro e incluso pudieron haberlo torturado. John lo comprendió…a pesar que él había sufrido horriblemente por creer que el detective estaba muerto.

Holmes había hecho un gran sacrificio para salvarlo a él empleando todos sus esfuerzos para desarticular la compleja red creada por Moriarty. No pudo resistirse más y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a trazar un camino por el pecho de Sherlock, el detective expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones repentinamente, al tiempo que llevaba su mano con una rapidez sorprendente hacia la nuca del doctor obligándolo a levantar la cabeza uniendo sus labios sorpresivamente, el doctor reaccionó dando un respingo de sorpresa, pero correspondió enseguida tirando de la bata del detective para acrecentar la cercanía, profundizando el beso.

Sherlock fue plenamente consciente del estallido de deliciosas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, tensando cada uno de sus músculos… y tan solo era un beso, el contacto con John era exquisito, sabía que estaba mal sucumbir ante sus impulsos, estaba actuando en contra de sus principios y convicciones, pero si no lo hacía, se volvería loco, deseaba volver a besar a John desde ese primer acercamiento en el carro de tren.

El doctor se había aferrado al cuello del detective, mientras Sherlock posó tímidamente las manos en su cintura acercando su cuerpo al de él…John comenzó a jugar con su lengua intentando aventurarse en la boca de Holmes quien no opuso resistencia, Sherlock había perdido el autocontrol empujó a John hasta acorralarlo contra una de las paredes atrayendo el cuerpo del rubio, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca si era posible…posó sus manos en el cuello de John, despeinando parte de su cabello, mientras las manos de Watson desanudaban la bata para luego abrazar al cuerpo semidesnudo del detective, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y de sus músculos marcados.

Aquella noche no pasaría al olvido, por primera vez John Watson había conseguido que el detective lograra sucumbir ante sus propios deseos.


	11. placer

**Placer**

Se besaban con desenfreno olvidando todo lo que los rodeaba, el calor iba en aumento, John estaba aprisionado entre el cuerpo de Sherlock y la pared del apartamento, por fin el detective había dejado atrás las dudas y la fría racionalidad que tanto lo caracterizaba para atreverse a amarlo, regocijándose con sus labios.

John comenzó a moverse sutilmente contra el detective sin ser consciente de sí mismo, Sherlock por unos segundos apretó con sus manos la espalda de Watson, apegándose aun más a él para continuar sintiendo la exquisita fricción que le ofrecía el cuerpo de su compañero, los labios de John le ofrecían sensaciones endemoniadamente agradables que lo hacían dudar si esto realmente estaba sucediendo o si solo era parte de una ensoñación.

De pronto Holmes reaccionó abriendo los ojos de golpe, viendo a John besarlo apasionadamente mientras sentía la dureza de su entrepierna rozar contra su propia excitación. Se alejó de golpe volteando hacia la ventana, dando algunos pasos tambaleantes hasta apoyarse en el escritorio, necesitaba sostenerse de algo o se desplomaría, eran demasiados datos siendo asimilados por su mente a gran velocidad, cada detalle, cada sensación…una gran culpa comenzó a invadirlo por completo, como podía llegar a ser tan desgraciado, estaba ensuciando la pura amistad que había mantenido durante años con su John Watson, eso no estaba bien, él no podía permitirse caer en ese tipo de tentaciones, no estaba bien.

John observaba atentamente a Sherlock esconder el rostro entre sus largas manos negando con la cabeza, dándole la espalda, ¿ahora que le sucedía al detective?, primero lo besaba con desenfreno acariciándolo con tanta pasión contenida que lo hacía olvidarse de absolutamente todo a su alrededor y luego se alejaba abruptamente, dejándolo confundido y con el sabor de su beso aún en los labios, expectante y deseoso de más. John aún no lo sabía, pero Sherlock Holmes se había convertido en su droga letal, se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a él y si no controlaba esa dependencia Holmes sería su perdición.

John se mordió los labios dudando si debía iniciar algún tipo de conversación, Sherlock se notaba visiblemente arrepentido, pero afortunadamente para John no podía cambiar lo sucedido. El doctor Watson intentó calmarse, aún su respiración estaba lejos de normalizarse, y había un par de cosas que delataban su evidente excitación. Finalmente logró retomar el control de sí mismo, para luego decir.

-¿Sherlock, que ocurre?

El detective no volteó, pero profirió una carcajada sarcástica y algo hiperventilada a modo de respuesta - ¿de verdad quieres saber que ocurre John?, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder?, ¡esto está mal!, ¡está horriblemente mal! -vociferó exaltado, dando un fuerte golpe con ambos puños sobre el escritorio.

-No entiendo a que te refieres- replicó el rubio intentando conservar la calma.

-Si lo sabes, John yo no soy bueno…para ti. Ni para nadie, solo te haré sufrir, todo lo que acaba de suceder…está mal, es peligroso. -Sherlock miraba a la nada, se sentía realmente afectado, no quería darle esperanzas de nada a John, él solo lo llevaría al fracaso, todas las personas que se le acercaban siempre terminaban heridas o muertas, si sucedía algo más íntimo con John, ese se convertiría en su principal debilidad. Por otro lado, jamás había pensado en tener este tipo de acercamientos con otro ser humano y sabía que John estaba ilusionado, era un romántico empedernido, seguramente imaginaba que ambos terminarían siendo una pareja, que se casarían y adoptarían hijos…pero a Sherlock ese plan de vida normal destinado para personas normales le causaba repulsión, él era feliz con la emoción de sus casos, estaba casado con su trabajo y era el único compromiso que estaba dispuesto a cumplir sin importar nada.

John permanecía en absoluto silencio, no entendía que podía estar pasando por la meticulosa cabeza del detective en estos momentos, ni siquiera podía ver su rostro, la decisión más acertada sería marcharse a su cuarto, Sherlock estaría de mejor humor por la mañana pero una obstinación desconocida se apoderó del rubio, avanzando hasta llegar hacia Sherlock y abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda…el detective se tensó al instante poniendo sus manos en los brazos de John con la intención de terminar inmediatamente con esa muestra de afecto…pero por alguna razón se detuvo al sentir la piel del otro bajo sus manos, finalmente solo las depositó ahí, sin fuerzas ya para seguir con la disputa.

-no me importa que no seas bueno para mi Sherlock…la concepción que yo tengo de ti es totalmente distinta a la imagen que tienes de ti mismo, puedes pensar que eres una mala persona y que jamás lograrás mantener una relación con nadie pero Sherlock yo no te estoy exigiendo nada…te conozco Sherlock Holmes, más de lo que crees.

-¿me conoces completamente?, ¿puedes asegurarlo John? -preguntó con incredulidad, sin esperar respuesta, quizás se estaba interrogando a sí mismo…por que se había mostrado tal cual era frente a John, por qué lo había dejado acercarse tanto, por que se había involucrado con él…

-nadie puede fingir ser un idiota presumido todo el tiempo Holmes -sonrió mientras Sherlock emitía una pequeña carcajada

-John…de verdad no quiero volver a herirte- respondió Sherlock- no puedo ofrecerte nada…

-Sherlock…estoy haciendo esto por voluntad propia asumiendo las consecuencias, solo estábamos disfrutando de un gran momento juntos -dijo el doctor, tocando la espalda cubierta por esa largaba bata dorada, finalmente desprendiendo al detective de esa prenda- un momento completamente nuestro- susurró, casi sin aliento al ver esas múltiples marcas en la piel de Sherlock, depositando suaves besos en las cicatrices que cubrían su espalda con toda la dulzura que le fue posible, palpando cada fibra sensible de Sherlock quien se apoyaba fuertemente con ambas manos sobre el escritorio intentando conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba a esas alturas, conteniendo sin éxito los suspiros que salían por sus labios ante el exquisito tacto del doctor sobre su cuerpo.

-por favor John…aun estas a tiempo…solo vete -dijo débilmente el detective en un susurro suplicante, pero el rubio comenzó a palpar la dura excitación de Holmes sobre el pantalón con la presión precisa, robándole un par de jadeos.

-Sherlock…no me iré de aquí, este también es mi piso -le recordó Watson- soy el que te ayuda a pagar la renta.

Sherlock intentaba concentrarse, debía moverse de allí de inmediato y volver a su espacio de confort, a la seguridad que las poderosas barreras de su mente le proporcionaban, no recordaba que John fuera tan terco, su obstinación lo desconcertaba. Le ordenaba a gritos a su cuerpo que reaccionara, debía caminar hasta su cuarto y encerrarse, era lo más sensato hasta lograr discernir con claridad en la mañana y tomar las decisiones correctas. Sin embargo, una parte de él, quizás la más humana, se lo impedía, deseaba tocar a John, recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, hacerlo suyo…no podía seguir luchando contra sus sentimientos y deseos, se había privado de ellos la mayor parte de su vida pretendiendo ser una máquina sin sentimientos una especie de autómata, jamás había sentido las imperiosas necesidades que John le hacía sentir.

Decidió dejar de cuestionarse cada posible acción, ya habría tiempo suficiente para lamentarse, ahora solo quería sentir con John. Se volteó y comenzó a besar al rubio de forma calmada, apoyando su espalda en el escritorio, disfrutando al máximo de cada exquisita sensación que la boca del doctor le ofrecía. Mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio, John comenzó a desabrochar lentamente el pantalón del rizado sin obtener ningún tipo de negativa para luego introducir una de sus manos en su interior y envolver el miembro del detective masajeando rítmicamente.

Sherlock cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando no gemir, mientras imitaba las acciones de John tocando la parte más sensible del doctor, ambos estaban envueltos en un mar de gemidos, Sherlock recorría el cuerpo de John sin reparos hasta memorizar cada lunar, cada detalle, saboreando cada parte de su anatomía, sin cesar en su exploración, entregándose por primera vez a las múltiples formas del placer humano que tanto había temido experimentar.


	12. Heridas Abiertas

Los primeros rayos de luz se colaban por la cortina en la ventana, John abrió levemente los ojos aún con demasiada pereza para despertar, un ruido extraño lo había sobresaltado, ese sonido le parecía familiar, lo había oído con frecuencia, pero había olvidado donde, lo sintió acercarse y volvió a abrir los ojos asustado para encontrarse con el duro gesto de Mycroft parado al pie de la puerta con expresión escandalizada. Se restregó los ojos aún su visión era demasiado borrosa, no entendía demonios estaba haciendo Mycroft en su habitación, entonces como un relámpago vinieron los recuerdos a su mente, recorrió la habitación con la mirada alarmado, este no era su dormitorio, intentó incorporarse, pero aplastó algo debajo de él, a su lado alguien se quejó, Sherlock se removió molesto al ver perturbado su pacífico sueño.

John lo observó avergonzado, entonces cayó en cuenta que ambos estaban completamente desnudos

-mierda, Mycroft por favor vete-dijo suplicante.

El aludido no emitió comentario alguno, tampoco movió un músculo, parecía haberse hecho de piedra, pero Sherlock reaccionó al escuchar ese nombre volteándose automáticamente a ver a su hermano, fulminándolo con la mirada por haberse entrometido en la intimidad de su cuarto, Mycroft lo escrutaba con la mirada desde arriba

-vete de aquí Mycroft. ¡Ahora! -gritó Sherlock con la voz más grave de lo normal.

-no te preocupes, no tengo el menor interés en verlos en ese estado tan lamentable…esta situación se ha tornado demasiado bochornosa. Te esperaré en el comedor y por favor Sherlock…ponte algo de ropa.

\- ¡Fuera! repitió el moreno elevando la voz.

Cuando estuvieron solos Sherlock se incorporó sentándose y poniéndose la ropa interior para luego cerrar la puerta con un portazo, miró a John quien permanecía estático aún demasiado impactado por la inoportuna visita de Mycroft al cuarto.

-Debo hablar con él a solas, o no nos dejará en paz - se excusó Sherlock

\- Podemos inventar algo…te pedirá explicaciones, lo conozco…puedes decir que estábamos ebrios, que fue solo algo de borrachera -

-De que serviría, no alteraría el producto, además vio nuestras prendas de ropa tiradas por el pasillo, las hojas del escritorio desparramadas por el piso, no tengo aliento a alcohol ni el aspecto de alguien que tiene resaca, además estoy completamente seguro que ya recreó cada posible escenario sucedido anoche, mentirle es inútil.

-Lamento que esto haya terminado así -respondió John angustiado

Sherlock se dirigió al baño, en unos minutos se había duchado y luego ya estaba excelentemente vestido, la situación de John era más incómoda, ya que debía salir de la habitación para tomar su ropa o en el caso contrario subir desnudo escaleras arriba, ambas posibilidades igual de bochornosas, por lo que decidió permanecer envuelto en las sábanas deshechas de la cama.

Sherlock por fin volvió a dirigirle la palabra -John debo hablar con mi hermano, ver que quiere y sacarlo lo antes posible de aquí, seguramente vino a darnos un caso… ¿puedes esperar aquí? -

-No tengo muchos lugares a los que pueda ir así sin mi ropa- dijo John mirándose así mismo.

Sherlock lo observó por breves instantes, y un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos, finalmente esbozó una sonrisa y dijo en un susurro casi inaudible -te prefiero así- guiñándole un ojo para luego cerrar la puerta tras de él.

John esperó a que se alejara para dirigirse a la puerta y pegar un oído, sabía que Mycroft haría referencia a la comprometedora situación en la que los había encontrado a ambos minutos antes.

-hermano querido, que inoportuno eres, deberías avisarme que vienes así al menos tendría te preparado- dijo Sherlock a modo de saludo intentando disimular su incomodidad.

-creo que desde ahora deberé anunciar mis visitas, no creo poder sacarme de la memoria esa grotesca escena- Sherlock lo observó con desprecio y resentimiento, había sido descubierto por su principal rival en lo que consideraba "una bajeza humana", se sentía absolutamente expuesto.

-bueno supongo que debo felicitarte-

-no entiendo de que hablas- respondió Sherlock evasivamente

-el sexo ya no es un misterio para ti- replicó Mycroft con cinismo levantando las cejas y esbozando una falsa sonrisa- felicitaciones hermano mío-

-déjate de bromas- dijo el menor de los Holmes desviando la mirada incómodo,

-déjame preguntarte ¿puedo estar tranquilo?

\- ¿tranquilo por qué?

\- ¿fue solo sexo Sherlock?

\- ¿de qué hablas?…

-ohh por idios no me dirás que estás enamorado del doctorcito, acaso crees que hicieron el amor…debo esperar una invitación de bodas para el fin de semana…por favor, que bajo has caído…

-claro que no-negó el menor ofendido

-te has convertido en uno de ellos…un hombre ordinario y superficial que obedece a sus bajos instintos, me causa repulsión.

-fue solo un experimento -se defendió Sherlock

-un experimento? Explícate -le exigió Mycroft incrédulo

-tenía curiosidad…

-¿por la carne?

-Por la unión física, conocía la teoría, no la práctica, es una dinámica increíblemente simple…me pareció bien escoger a John para finalmente experimentar el asunto en carne propia.

-el doctor Watson tiene sentimientos hacia ti -le recordó Mycroft.

-exacto, ayer le advertí que esto le haría daño pero dijo que asumiría esto bajo su propia responsabilidad, para ser más preciso dijo "solo estamos disfrutando de un gran momento juntos"…fue solo físico Mycroft…elemental -dijo Sherlock con actitud presumida.

-entiendo, si fue un mero experimento lo acepto, la verdad es que prefiero ahorrarme más detalles…solo espero que recuerdes Sherlock. Todas las personas mueren y todos los corazones se rompen el amor jamás será una ventaja para nosotros…no te involucres.

-jamás lo hice…

Mycroft se incorporó caminando con su paraguas hasta la puerta del piso -El motivo de mi accidentada visita fue un caso que quiero que investigues Sherlock…-

-envía los detalles por mensaje. Te enviaré mis avances-

-está bien, deberías confesarle a tu doctorcito lo que tuviste que hacer para comportarte como un hombre normal con él anoche -acusó Mycroft con un brillo de perversión en los ojos

-no sé qué estás involucrando, pero…-Sherlock sintió una punzada, había sido descubierto.

-ah Sherlock por favor, ambos sabemos que no toleras la cercanía de otra persona, aborreces el contacto físico, ¿que mezcla tuviste que inyectarte para soportar ese encuentro con John?, ¿hiciste alguna lista?

-Mycroft vete de una vez

-¿hiciste alguna lista Sherlock?

-si…como siempre.

-de seguro el no lo notó…nadie finge mejor que un adicto, espero que no te hayas sobrepasado con la cantidad Sherlock - dijo con algo de angustia, pero su postura cambió totalmente adoptando su típica actitud de político -Buen día, mis saludos al doctor Watson- dijo al fin bajando por las escaleras.

John escuchaba atentamente la conversación de los hermanos, sentía como cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Sherlock Holmes se clavaban en su pecho y estómago igual que pequeñas dagas invisibles, no entendía cómo Holmes podía llegar a ser tan cruel, todo había sido falso, era otro de sus trucos, uno más de sus experimentos, estaba cansado de siempre ser el ratón de laboratorio de Sherlock Holmes, pero esta vez había jugado con sus sentimientos y como si fuera poco ¿había tenido que drogarse para hacerlo con él? Se quedó arrodillado intentando asimilar las duras verdades que la breve conversación entre los hermanos Holmes acababa de revelar.

Escuchó los pasos de Sherlock acercarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, finalmente Holmes abrió la puerta, le traía ropa limpia, lo observó incisivamente y suspiró, John lo sabía, esta había sido la venganza de Mycroft, ese hombre no podía tolerar ver a su hermano entablando algún tipo de relación con otra persona, tenía que venir y arruinarlo. De seguro el mayor de los Holmes había previsto desde un principio que John escucharía todo atrás de la puerta y había interrogado a Sherlock hasta sacarle las verdades que necesitaba para arruinar este inapropiado acercamiento.

-John, lo que dije no fue…

\- ¿te drogaste? dime Sherlock ¿anoche estabas drogado por eso tuviste el impulso de besarme? -

Sherlock se quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta finalmente admitir su vergonzosa decisión -John sí, es cierto, pero no me drogué para estar contigo, no sabía que eso iba a suceder, escúchame no planeé terminar intimando juntos…-

-esperas que te crea luego de lo que acabo de escuchar, Sherlock Holmes como pudiste, ¡crees que soy tu ratón de laboratorio para hacerme experimentos a destajo!-

-John no…yo te -en ese momento John sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de él, antes de que Sherlock Holmes lograra concluir la frase recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro que lo había hecho tambalearse, se cubrió la mejilla roja por el golpe con una de sus manos mirando a John alarmado

-me usaste Sherlock, jugaste con mis sentimientos solo para satisfacer tu ego y tus aire de superioridad, juro que jamás te perdonaré esto…yo, soy un imbécil dijo John con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro, pensaba que esta había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, estar contigo…lo besos, las caricias, las palabras que nos dijimos…todo fue mentira Holmes, te drogaste para tolerar tener sexo conmigo y para colmo ahora te burlas de mi con tu hermano… ¡como pudiste! - dicho esto tomó la ropa que antes traía Sherlock y se encerró en el baño.

Sherlock por primera vez en muchos años se quedó en blanco, todo se había desmoronado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de evitar el desastroso final, pensó en intentar hablar con John, pero sabía que Watson estaba demasiado herido como para estar dispuesto a entablar una conversación racional. Consideraba que todo era un mal entendido, Mycroft había empleado un sucio método para conseguir alejar a John de él y John había escuchado verdades a media y mentiras maquilladas de verdad, Sherlock jamás le revelaría sus verdaderos sentimientos a Mycroft Holmes…su hermano consideraba todo sentir extremadamente peligroso para la estabilidad mental de Sherlock y todo peligro debía ser sistemáticamente eliminado… "solo intento protegerte John" pensó mientras se tocaba la mejilla abofeteada con una mano.


End file.
